


Disruption Within Stasis

by Anonymous



Series: DBH: Kinktober [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nines is disrupted during stasis by loud noises coming down the hallway from Hank’s bedroom.Irritation is quickly followed up by arousal.Kinktober, Day 3: Voyeurism, Exhibitionism





	Disruption Within Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Nines lives with Hank & Connor.
> 
> also quick reminder if you didn’t read the tags! this includes vagina!Connor. He is not trans in this fanfic. He’s just using the vagina genital component which is interchangeable.

Nines is in stasis when the loud noises had first started. He brushes it off, not bothering to check and trying to resume his status before being disrupted once again by breathy moans and grunts that could be heard from down the hallway. Slightly irritated as he sits up, walking towards the source of the noise coming from Hank’s bedroom.

He’s about to ask for Hank to quiet down, his eyes catching sight of something else and he’s rooted in place from the sight in front of him.

Connor.

His predecessor arms are tightly wrapped around the Lieutenant, digging his nails into his superior’s back and Nines can’t help but stare, watching as they moan against one another.

His gaze trails down, they’re engaged in intercourse.

Nines should leave, this is a violation of privacy but he doesn’t bother moving. 

He should but he doesn’t.

He watches as Hank thrusts in and out of his predecessor, feeling a pang of jealousy rising within him.

Nines can’t decide whose place he’d rather be in.

His eyes are fixated on Connor’s unique genitalia choice, puffy pink lips surrounding his smooth dripping pussy as Hank pulls out, only to roughly slam back inside which causes Connor to arch his back in pleasure, eagerly moving his hips against the Lieutenant’s.

It’s not standard for androids to switch between their designated genitalia, however it’s not necessarily bad. Some may prefer the other part compared to the other and that’s what Nines is inferring from the looks of it.

Nines should feel disgusted from watching this, however he’s far from it. He reaches down a hand to cup his growing erection, slipping it out of his pants as he strokes himself, watching them.

He watches as Connor cums, clenching down tightly around the man’s cock and he can’t help but wish that it was him instead.

“H-H-Hank, c-c-cumming!” he listens to his predecessor ride out his orgasm on the Lieutenant’s cock and the man fucking him through it, making sure that Connor could feel everything.

Nines only strokes himself faster.

The man’s hips stilled within Connor, who lets out a small whimper from the abrupt stop to the man’s thrusts. Hank grunts as he shoots his load deep inside of that sweet tight hole, filling the android up to the brim before swiftly pulling out.

Connor straightens himself up and Nines’s gaze travels down to the large amount of cum dripping down his predecessor’s legs.

Gorgeous, beautiful... 

He strokes himself to completion, spilling into his own palm and feeling ashamed for getting off to what he had just witnessed.

His eyes meet Connor’s and Nines feels the panic settle in his body and he can’t bring himself to tear away from the other android’s intense gaze.

Connor’s lips curve into a devious smile as he began speaking to Hank, “Do you think Nines heard us? Might have disrupted his stasis.”

“Doubt it.”


End file.
